Star Trek: The Ongoing Journey
by docturlough
Summary: Species and characters from Sci-Fi's greatest stories are the crew of the USS Chimera. First Chapter is an introduction to the characters. 6 stories, 12 chapters. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

STARFLEET MAINFRAME ACCESS.

ENTER ACCESS CODE: *****

ACCESS PENDING...

ACCESS PENDING...

ACCESS APPROOVED.

SHIP: NCC-41820, U.S.S CHIMERA

MAIN CREW:

CAPTAIN:

NAME: Da'nek

SPECIES: Na'vi

ORIGIN: Born on Pandora, raised in New York, USA, Earth

SCIENCE OFFICER:

NAME: Ellen Kane

SPECIES: Kryptonian

ORIGIN: Found in suspended animation inside a Kryptonian escape pod dating to approx. 200 years ago.

HEAD ENGINEER:

NAME: Bagrew ("Baggie" to his friends, "Grewsome" to his agitators)

SPECIES: Wookie

ORIGIN: Pulled out of a bar fight 5 years ago by the then-cadet Da'nek

HEAD PILOT:

NAME: Hound

SPECIES: Yautja

ORIGIN: Banished from his home world and associated planets for joining the federation. Current Status: Refugee.

MEDICAL OFFICER:

NAME: Dr. Verne Brown

SPECIES: Human

ORIGIN: Unknown. Possibly relation to the only item in his quarters, a DeLorean motor car.

CO-PILOT:

NAME: Lt. John "Dutch" Schaefer

SPECIES: Human

ORIGIN: Descendant of Major Alan Schaefer, Dutch was inspired by his ancestor's story of aliens and decided to enlist in Starfleet.

CREW DATA FILES CONCLUDED.

THIS UNIT HAS THE MISSION REPORTS OF SPACECRAFT NCC-41820, VIEW? Y/N?

LOADING REPORT 1 OF 6...

PLEASE STAND BY...


	2. Killer on the Loose Pt1

STARFLEET MISSION LOGS: U.S.S CHIMERA

PLAYING: LOG 1 OF 6...

"_Captains Log: Stardate 47998, the ship is just leaving the Zeta system, and our stay there has been longer than we anticipated, our journey through space on this experimental vessel now seems long and tiring as we stare it in the face, though I fear it may be perilous, too..."_

"Captain, we have movement on scanners"

The robotic voice from Hounds speech modulator broke the uneasy silence in the room. Being a Yautja, it was his only way to communicate to the other crew members, though he used it sparingly, if at all.

"Hostile?" Captain Da'nek inquired, his lean frame rising from the captains chair with ease and dignity.

"Not yet, Captain," Hound replied "But any ship this far out into space without Starfleet's knowledge can't be good."

Da'nek considered this before replying, "Noted. Lt. Schaefer, full stop"

"Full stop, Captain." Came the acknowledgment. Dutch Schaefer was a military man, and when addressing a senior officer, he did so with military precision.

"Movement is showing no signs of slowing, Captain," Hound rasped. "Three parsecs until impact."

"Damn. Dutch, turn the ship, put us off the collision course." Da'nek long legs carried him across the room in three strides, before he was facing the main screen, his head cocked in curiosity.

"You don't plan to engage the ship in combat, I hope" First Officer Kane spoke up.

"Not at all, Ms. Kane," Da'nek turned to see her, his yellow eyes piercing her blue ones. "I plan to hail them, however, should things go wrong, I'd like you to man the weapons console personally."

With a bow of her head, Ellen Kane took up the post, bringing her own judgment to the situation.

"Ship is coming into sight now, Captain." Hound said.

The whole ship rocked with vigour in that moment, and it took all his balance for Da'nek not to flip over the pilot's console.

"What was that?" Da'nek shrieked, upstarting.

"Records indicate, the other ship veered slightly in the last few seconds, it scrapes across our right engine." Dutch said apologetically.

"Turn me around to face this ship. Hound, put me on hailing frequency. Officer Kane, lock phasers, just in case." Da'nek instructed. Without a hitch, the ship turned to face the ship. It was little more than a shuttle, severe damage to the rear engines and of an age long since past.

"Vessel, this is the U.S.S Chimera, state your business in this sector, or we will use force." Da'nek's words were stern, but those who knew him well knew he would never destroy a ship without very good reason.

The main screen flickered for a second, then a damaged interior came into view, wiring and furniture strewn carelessly, scratches as long as a man on the walls. From the end of the console just in view, a man clambered up and looked at them, he was in his early forties, and in desperate need of a shower and a shave.

"Hello, hailing vessel. I am Officer Dillon Gillespie, of the U.S.S Cerberus, dating 2347.2, do you read?" His wide eyes grew wider as he spoke.

"We read, Officer Gillespie, but we do not believe. The current Stardate is 47998.1, you and your vessel would be almost one hundred years old by now."

"Yes, you see, the U.S.S Cerberus was the first spacecraft capable of sustained light speed. It was built for the purpose of transporting the killer Jason Voorhees into an area where he could do not damage. He was once a man, you see, then he became a machine, then a collection of nanobots. We were able to keep him in a prison that never aged, because was moving faster than time could. Until he was able to evolve again, this time into a computer virus, he penetrated our systems and ordered the ship to kill the crew. I was able to postpone my death by damaging the thrusters, the main priority of the computers would be to repair itself, giving me time. But we have left light speed and are rapidly aging, so I tried to engage the self destruct, but failed. The repairs to the thrusters are nearing completion and soon he will kill me and move on to other victims, so I beseech you, Chimera, destroy this vessel."

The crew took a collective step back in shock.

"Wait, are you receiving this message in good clarity?" The frightened visage of Officer Gillespie questioned.

In truth, the image was full of static, and the sound was distorted. "No," Lt. Schaefer said, "We're not, why?"

Fear sunk into Officer Gillespie's aging features, "He is sending himself onto your ship! He is infecting you! DESTROY THIS VESSEL NOW!"

"We're sorry, Officer Gillespie, but it is against Starfleet code to-"

The message cleared and the image's definition became intricate and perfect, the sound was as though he was in the room.

"The transference is complete, I'm sorry, we are all going to die." At that moment, a door in the background of the image opened of its own accord and Officer Gillespie's feet left the ground as he flew towards it, the sound cut out as his body flew into the icy cold of space.

The crew of the U.S.S Chimera were silent for a moment, before Captain Da'nek stepped back to his chair and activated the comlink on its arm.

"Bagrew, is the damage to the ship too great or can we continue onwards?" He spoke solemnly, his voice shallow. A Wookie roar met him, and his face became uneasy, fearful.

"Bagrew?"

Phaser blasts were heard on the other end of the comlink, and people screaming. Captain Da'nek shot out of his chair and turned to the elevator.

"Officer Kane, with me. Hound, you have the con." The doors opened and he stepped in, Officer Kane not far behind. As the elevator made its descent, Da'nek opened a small compartment on the wall, inside were two of the new designed phasers, and belts with holsters. Their designs were appealing and powerful, the main power core topped the handle, a simple silver box, when activated, two steel barrels emerged from it, the main phaser generator connecting them at the end, a simple three-dimesional diamond shape with flat edges instead of pointed. When stun mode was activated, two flaps would pop out from the sides of the power core, and they would fire low level electricity. The doors opened on the engineering level and two security guards stood at the wall facing the elevator, chatting away.

"You men, what are your names." The first was a reptilian alien, tall and powerful, his name was Zem, while the human was Officer Croft, they both accompanied the captain and Officer Kane to the doors of the engine room, where they heard the cries of drying men, and pounding on the thick metal from the other side. Zem opened the door and nothing but smoke greeted them, when it cleared, men in red shirts rushed towards them, trying to get away from the skeletal robot behind.

In its arm it held a trembling new recruit, before it snapped his neck and let him fall. The last few men stumbled out of the door as the engineering machines placed a second arm carefully onto the robots bare shoulder, and a collection of the ships' repairing nanobots glided across the floor to the robots feet as it too, walked towards the door. The nanobots climbed his legs, giving them shape and mass, black and lean. It pulled a sheet of steel off one of the machines as the nanobots covered his forearm, before continuing to cover the metal, when they receeded from it, it was sharpened and gleaming like a machete, as the nanobots coated its head and began to shape its face, a last man made a run for it from behind one of the machines, he stumbled carelessly, and in his arms was the bruised and bloodied Bagrew.

The robot lifted its arm above its head and threw its weapon, it pierced through the heart of the Redshirt and he collapsed, Bagrew falling from his arms and sprawling across the floor towards captain Da'nek. As the Redshirt fell, the newly shaped face came into view, it was bald, and bonded with the metal faceplate that covered its features, the eyes were a piercing red and the irises accented it with a striking yellow. He strode towards them lifting the machete from the Redshirts corpse as Da'nek lifted Bagrew into his arms. A low moan escaped Bagrew's jaws as they turned to run.

"COVER US!" Da'nek yelled "OPEN FIRE!"

The two security guards opened fire on Jason Voorhees, as Da'nek stumbled towards one of the wall-mounted communicators, Kane at his side.

"Captain to bridge, Dutch, I want any viruses in the computers wiped out by the time I get up there." Da'nek was panicked, and Kane could hear it.

"You got it, boss" Came the pilot's voice.

From behind them, they heard a crunch, and turned to see Zem's weapon being crushed in Jason Voorhees' hand. The reptilian alien began punching Voorhees furiously, trying in vain to keep him away from his human partner. Jason's machete grazed Zem's thigh, before Jason grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the wall, then into the parallel wall, then back again, until blue blood leaked from between his scales. Officer Croft ducked beneath Jason's first swing, and buried the muzzle of his phazer deep into the cyborgs' back. When he fired, the nanobots coated the damaged tissue, before climbing the barrels of the phaser. Seeing no other alternative, Officer Croft sprung the stun flaps and fired of the robotic hulk, the nanobots he hit lost their colour and energy and hardened into something resembling stone. Delighted, Croft called to the captain over Jason's shoulder.

"Use stun! It stalls the nanobo-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before Jason's machete punctured his stomach, as he collapsed, the frozen nanobots broke and fell away from the main body, and Jason crunched Zem's head under his boot as he strode towards Da'nek and Kane. Before he reached them, however, a blast door shut in his way, separating him from them.

"What the-?" Officer Kane asked, perplexed.

"Just your own personal guardian angel," Dutch's voice boomed from the communicator "These security feeds are good for tracking you guys. Now, get Baggie to sick bay before Voorhees breaks through, Hounds already on his way to rendezvous with you guys. Move it!"

As if as a testament to Dutch's warning, the blast door was beginning to buckle beneath Jason's strength, but Da'nek and Kane didn't hear, they were already racing down the hall, blast doors closing behind them.

NOTIFICATION: TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED. RESTABLISHING CONNECTION...

CONTINUING BROADCAST...


End file.
